Helmut Zemo
Helmut Zemo is the current a genetically modified human from Earth. Born to Nazi Scientist, Heinrich Zemo, right after World War I. He was enlisted as a soldier in the SS, he was the best Soldier the SS ever had, reaching the rank of General in only a few months after his enlistment. After the defeat of the Nazi regime and the death of his father, he took the seat as the head of the Zemo royal family. Many decades later, he took up politics in an effort to better his chances to a planetary take over, as seeing as how force would be a foolish route, he instead took up championing the people and through trust would become the sole ruler of the planet in many years time. History Early Life Helmut Zemo was born to a royal family of Barons in Germany during World War 2. He was the next heir to the wealthy and powerful family who would lead Hitler's army to victory over the allies. His father was a leading Nazi scientist and one of Hitler's most trusted underlings and minions. During the time of his mother's pregnancy, his father genetically altered his development to grant him superhuman power and even greater intelligence then even him, even to the point of slowing down his aging greatly, though these genetic alterations led to him gaining infant disfigurement which is why he wears a mask and suit when in public. After his birth, he was trained in many forms of combat, as well as being trained as a marksmen. His intelligence is practically unmatched as he has tested to have one of the highest IQs on the planet and has at an early age designed many projects and weapons for the SS. Later in his life, his father enlisted him to the SS where he fought many battles against ally soldiers and armies, through his experience he gained from his time as a soldier, he became a master strategist, being able to plan out many scenarios and events. He was promoted all the way up to General of the SS, only being trumped in rank by Himler, the leader of the SS, himself. He later after the defeat of the Nazi's left the SS. Uprising During the defeat of the Nazi regime, Zemo's father was killed in a fight with Captain America after he was thrown from his castle into the depths below it was built upon. After this, Zemo gained the title as head of the family and the new Baron of Germany becoming Baron Zemo. Though unlike most, he wished for no revenge on Captain America nor the United States, he instead wished to gain power through politics and bureaucracy so that he may hold power within legal limits and establish himself in the eyes of the people as he saw it would be a greater asset to him to have the people on his side instead of against him. He then used his royal status to pull himself in the world of politics. He began making scientific and cultural improvements for the country winning the love of the people. He slowly climbed the ranks and soon won the votes of the Bundestag in the late 80s, making him the new Chancellor of Germany and has been elected continually ever since. His history as a former Nazi of course he had erased except for some documents in which he himself possesses so that he could not be black mailed or made incriminated in front of his people. Chancellor Zemo's status as Chancellor gives his very high reach in not only Germany but all across the Globe. His acts as Chancellor have been dictated as one of the greatest acts of politics in decades. His service as Chancellor have been practically unrivaled by most other world leaders, coming up with cures to several deadly diseases, has invented machines that have advanced mankind's technological capability by decades, and has contributed millions to thousands of charitable organizations across the planet. Of course these acts are all to keep him in the clear in the eyes of the people so that if any opposition were to occur, he could easily smite them with his ingrained purity in the public eye. Hydra During a campaign in the 1980s, Zemo would announce the creation of a brand new non-profit organization called Hydra, this organization would be funded by donations and Zemo himself. Hydra would strive to create healthcare, medicines, and technology for the betterment of mankind. Though this organization came from the burning ashes of the Nazi ran militaristic group which created technology and weapons for the Nazi's. Though the general nature of the group is to now further develop useful technologies that Zemo can use to further increase the variability of his power. One of the biggest uses though is to help fund Zemo, in fact the development of this company has given such a profit that Zemo is now one of the most financially powerful men on the planet. The total net worth of Hydra averaging around five hundred billion all the way to over seven hundred and fifty billion. Global View Zemo is considered one of the greatest politicians to ever walk the earth. Being considered a serious humanitarian and supporter of public rights. He has met with many world leaders and have been gifted several internationally gifted awards for his contributions to humanity. Though he is not without his fair share of opposition, many other less popular world leaders have spoken about him in ill-will, thought to be fallacies about his personality and character and has has his fair share of threats and assassination attempts. In full though, on the outside is considered one of the greatest humans to ever grace the earth and has been named one of the greatest men to ever live by multiple organizations and groups. Moonstones On one of his many international ventures, Zemo came upon a mysterious grouping of glowing gem like rocks. Though when his partner went to touch one of them, he was instantly disintegrated. With this new discovery, he quickly called an excavation to the site of his own private contractors and Hydra scientists. After analyzing the stones, it was quickly discovered that the stones themselves were a sources of cosmic energy that allowed anyone who could properly wield them vast amounts of power. With this knowledge, he quickly collected them and took them back to Hydra HQ where he studied them for weeks on end. After testing them with several different aspects of usage. He discovered that they could in fact be used as a practically endless source of clean energy. Though through this, Zemo has been the only one shown capable of wielding the Moonstones properly, but he rarely ever uses them for anything other then usage of energy. He has also planned on making energy based weapons through the power of the Moonstones. Personality Zemo during his youth was a brash and some could say, Perfectionist. He was cocky and confident in his ability and could easily back it up. His service and high ranking position in the SS did not help but further feed his egotistical mind-set further pushing him to be the very best that the Nazi Regime could offer. After the defeat of the Axis and his father's death, he had a realization and left his former egotistical mindset for that of a calm and collected demeanor, much akin to that of a deadly tyrant who fear nothing and no one, which is the same way Zemo truly is. He is afraid of no man, beast, or even god. He believes triumph is achieved through trust and hard work, something he has been accomplishing for the past 3 decades and hopes soon it will lead him to achieving his ultimate plan, to gain absolute rule over Earth itself, and with it the trust of the people in hand. Powers and Abilities Powers * Genetically Modified Physiology: Zemo when he was a forming fetus, was genetically modified in a way to increase all of his physical and mental traits to make him one of the most powerful humans on the planet, he used this to his advantage during his days as an SS soldier, becoming one of the deadliest warriors in all of Hitler's regime. He later used this to his advantage in politics in becoming the chancellor of Germany and becoming what seemingly is one of the most beloved and treasured human beings in all of history. ** Superhuman Strength: Due to his genetic modification, Zemo's strength is FAR beyond the normal capabilities of any average humans, even exceeding the capability in some aspects of Captain America. Zemo is capable of lifting several tons at once, being shown when being able to throw around ally soldiers effortlessly in the war as well as being able to stop a speeding transit bus that almost ran him over during a tour of Europe. ** Superhuman Speed: Zemo's speed is nothing to scoff at, being beyond something even some predatorial animals are capable of, Zemo has been shown to be able to sprint as fast, if not faster then a car speeding down a highway. During safari's, he was noted by his companions as being able to chase down Cheetahs in full sprint. There has been instances even where he was able to catch a bullet before it even left the barrel of an assassin's gun, though this was from very close proximity. ** Superhuman Durability: '''Zemo has been noted by many to be capable of taking serious punishment, in War he was able to take direct assault from multiple allied soldiers and get right back up again. On occasion he has taken punches from world class boxers and was barely even phased by there attempts. Even more so he was able to take the full force of a speeding buss with little damage what so ever, as well as being thrown through solid walls. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: Zemo's stamina is nearly unmatched in terms of any human on the planet. During a charity event, he ran a double length Marathon and at the end barley even broke a sweat. He is even known by his close peers to train relentlessly for hours on end every day and isnt even panting at the end of such intesne workouts. ** Healing Factor: Due to Zemo's genetically enhanced physiology, he was implemented by his father to have a Healing Factor within his DNA. Though this healing factor is instead the accelerated rate of cell replication in which is repairs damaged tissue. This form of natural healing is so advanced it even heals scars fully. It has been shown that when penetrated with swords and shot with guns in the war, he would heal in mere seconds after the wound was caused. Though serious injuries such as missing limbs and such arent capable of fully healing and must be treated like a normal serious injury. ** Super Senses: Due to his genetically modified body, Zemo is capable of such feats as, feeling the smallest of vibrations, being able to hear the beating of a butterfly's wings from several meters away, and see up to miles at a time, even being considered to have such vision as 20 / 5 and possibly even higher. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Zemo's reflexes are only rivaled by a select few on the planet, easily being on the same level as those of even Captain America. He his fined tuned them to the point of being able to catch a bullet before it even left the barrel of an Assassin's gun, though this event took place a very close proximity. ** Superman Agility: Zemo's agility is insanely impressive, even Olympic acrobats have been greatly impressed by his movement and agility. Being able to react quickly to nearly any situation as being able to catch multiple arrows at once fired from a compound bow that had 200 lbs of draw force. ** Slowed Aging: '''Due to his genetic modification, Zemo's age has been drastically slowed, allowing him to stay in his prime much longer then any normal human being. Even though being in his mid ninties, Zemo's body is still relatively young, seemingly still being in his early thirties. Abilities '''Super Intelligence - '''Zemo is credited as one of the smartest men on the planet, having created several medical and technological breakthrough's that have sped human development by many years. He is noted as having PhDs from schools such as Cambridge for technological engineering, Harvard for medicine, and Oxford for physics and astronomy. He has pioneered dimensional travel and has created one of the most powerful particle accelerators in the world. '''Master Martial Artist: '''Being destined from birth to battle, Zemo is an exceptionally trained martial artist and has trained all over the world, being trained in hundreds of styles and even developing his own forms of martial arts. He is also well versed in Sword combat, being commended as one of the best swordsmen on the planet. '''Master Strategist: During his time as a soldier in the SS, Zemo developed an enourmas skill of tactician and strategy, he was soon after his enlisting, planning battle strategies and leading confrontations.\ Multilingual: Zemo is fluent in many different languages. Inventor/Engineer: Zemo has been declared one of the smartest men on the planet, and as so is a very versatile creator who has invented many different technologies and objects. Being able to create trans-dimensional portals, laser based weaponry, and much more. Paraphernalia * Mesh Suit: '''For extra durability and protection, Zemo has created a chain mail style mesh which is bonded on the inside of his armor. This mesh has been discovered to be the chemical mixture of both Graphene and Vibranium. This mixture gains properties from both materials, the rugged toughness and relative indestructibility of Graphene as well as the kinetic nullification of Vibranium making him very durable on top of his natural durability. Being able to take bullet shots with little to no effect as well as take physical blows with little effort. * '''Adamantium Sword: Due to Zemo's mastery of a sword, he intended to get the best possible one he could get. As a result he made himself a sword made from complete Adamantium, making his sword strong enough to cut through basically every type of materiel known to man. * Telepathic Headband: '''Given to him at a young age as a gift from his father. Zemo's telepathic headband grants him immunity from being mentally attacked or invaded by any telekinetic force that may seek to do so. The effects of the band are so strong that even some of the strongest telepaths on earth have a hard time even getting close to bypassing it's power. * '''Customized Luger: Kicking back to his days in the SS, Zemo carries a custom made modern representation of an old German Luger pistol. The Pistol itself is made out of stainless steel with a four inch barrel and a magazine that holds 12 specially made adamantium tipped rounds. * '''Moonstones: '''The Moonstones are cosmic gems of power that hold great cosmic energies within them, they have been said by many of Hydra's scientists that only one is needed to power the entirety of Europe for an entire millennium and then some. The true extent of the Moonstones are unknown and the only usage of them on record is when Zemo absorbed one and used it to destroy a block of Vibranium. Though with research done by Hydra, it has been discovered that the Moonstones themselves can manipulate Gravity, Energy, bend space and time, and many other things. So far Zemo is the only known person capable of wielding the Moonstones without being destroyed. Trivia * Zemo is one of the richest men on Earth, being worth an estimated average of 250 - 300 billion dollars. * Zemo is often considered one of the smartest men on the planet, having a tested IQ up in the mid to high hundreds. * Zemo holds many world records, including for the longest time as chancellor of Germany, most political progress made in a decade, most decisive election., etc... Category:Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Public Identity Category:German Category:Characters